The Book Store
by zgirl16
Summary: Zesha is the owner of this dusty book store... And he always has his eye on his regular customer, Calista Arganan... Modern Day AU Christmas Present for Mystical Authoress! (No tab for Zesha)


**The Book Store**

_Hello all! This happens to be a Christmas present for my best friend, Mystical Authoress! XD I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT, MYSTICAL! XD I'm so glad I finished it on time!_

_Anyways, it's a modern day AU with the pairing ZeshaxCalista! Zesha happens to be a book store owner, and the beautiful Calista happens to always catch his eye! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Living in the busy city was quite noisy, but it was always quiet in his shop. It was filled with dusty old books, new shiny books, and the smell of warm tea. It was a Haven, safe against the busy, harsh world outside. It was a solace to one fair maiden...<p>

The owner was tall, large, with bright, striking silver eyes. He had neatly groomed white hair, which he kept in a ponytail. He warm normal clothes, particularly a dark sweater and pants with dress shoes.

His name was Zesha, and those bright silver eyes were always glued to the silver maiden known as Calista Arganan.

He was astonished by her shining silver locks, and her blue, soulful eyes. he felt his heart skip a beat whenever his eyes trailed to her pink, plumb lips. A shiver would dart down his spine whenever his hand would brush against hers when he would check her out at the counter, longing to caress her soft, milky skin.

However, her status kept her out of his loving reach. She was the niece of the Mayor, Mayor Arganan. Though, he was content with worshipping the beautiful Calista from a distance...

Zesha lifted his head, hearing the bell as the store door opened. Instantly blue eyes met his. "Hello, Mr. Zesha." He chuckled, gently scrubbing his mahogany counter. "Back again already, Miss Arganan? Have you finished Jane Eyre already...? You nought it two days ago!" He said with a grin.

Calista blushed happily, her hands hidden in her sleeves of her soft gray turtle-neck sweater. "What can I say? I love to read... Jane Eyre is beautiful, how it approaches the topics of feminism and sexuality... Despite it's age it still rings true..."

Zesha smiled, watching the gears turn in her head, how the story, the books seemed to just bring her to life.

"That is very much true... Do you know what you want to get today?" She hesitated, taking her change from her pocket, counting it. "Um, I'm going to get two today... And... I was hoping you could help me choose one. I know you are an avid reader, so I'd adore hearing your recommendations!"

He felt his heart skip a beat, seeing that excited, happy look in those eyes directed towards him. He gave a clumsy nod, trying to hide his awe. Hide the fact he was _so _smitten with her...

"O-Of course!" He came out from behind the counter, coming over to her side. The closer he got the more his heart thumped, the sweeter she smelled. He just wanted to grab her, kiss her... Hold her... Make love to her...

He seemed to jump at the last thought, almost horrified to realize he desired her that badly. At his sudden movement she gave him a look, though he quickly hid it, changing the subject as he guided her along the dusty shelves...

"So, how old are you, Miss Arganan...?"

Calista gave a soft blush, averting her gaze as she told him. "I'm nineteen... A senior in Lazulis High School. I unfortunately started school later then most, hence forth my age."

It took Zesha a moment to register what she had said. It then dawned on him that he was obsessed with an High Schooler, which mortified him. Though, she wasn't underage...

He shook the thoughts away, focusing on the bookshelf, murmuring softly to her. "Did you have the cut off problem because of your birthday? Is that what made you start late, Miss Arganan...?"

There was silence, then Calista's soft voice broke it. "No... My parents died... That's what forced me to start late."

Zesha turned around, holding a book in his hands, a surprised look in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." The shock turned to sadness. She must have been so young when they died, he realized... Calista shook her head, a weak smile on her lips. "No, it's okay... It was so long ago... Which the second book intended to get was a story book... A story they read to me all the time... So that I could read it to them at their graves."

A soft look appeared upon there faces, and Zesha took her hand. "That's... Beautiful, Calista." He murmured the words tenderly, not caring that he had said her first name. Calista gave a soft blush, squeezing his hand a bit. "Thank you, Zesha..."

They seemed to stand like that for awhile, but then Zesha suddenly cleared his throat, pulling his hand away and trying to hide his embarrassment. He held up the book, the title 'The Woman in White' inscribed upon it. "You haven't read it before, have you...?"

Calista gave a happy squeal, gently taking the book as if she was afraid of damaging it. "No, but I have been meaning to for such a long time! I'm so glad we both love classic books, Zesha!" She hugged the book close, giving him a grateful, happy smile. "Thank you..."

Zesha gave a soft happy smile and lead her back to the counter. That's when Calista softly cleared her throat. "Um... Do you happen to know if you have a copy of 'Goodnight Moon'?" She had a hopeful look in her eyes, and Zesha knew that this was the story she was going to read to her parents' graves; he just couldn't disappoint her...

"Yes, of course we do, just give me a moment..." He slipped out from behind the counter, and past a door that lead above the shop. He happened to live above his shop.

He didn't have a copy of the book in the store, but he simply couldn't disappoint Calista... So, he would give her his own personal copy. She wouldn't ever know it had been his as a child...

He quickly retrieved it from the bookshelf in his room, returning to his store below. "Found it!" He said cheerfully to her, which caused her to grin insanely. "O-Oh, thank you! I'm so glad you had a copy!"

He checked her out reluctantly, knowing she would soon leave, but then, he noticed... "It's snowing... Badly. Miss Arganan, it's not safe for you to go out!" She nodded. "Okay... But... Where will I go?"

Zesha looked at his grandfather clock before giving her a reassuring look. "You can stay with me, my place is just above us..."

He led her upstairs as closing his shop down for the night. He got her seated in a comfy red chair, starting a fire in the fire place. He then retrieved warm tea, serving it to her, which she blowed on and sipped.

He sat in a loves eat across from her, blushing faintly as he watched her pucker her lips, imagining kissing those lips...

"Zesha?"

"H-Hmm...?"

"Why is your name in the back of this book?"

He stared at her dumbfounded. She had found out so soon...? "It's... My own personal copy... I decided you should have it..." Calista's eyes widened and she stood. "No! What if you have children and you want to read it to them?" She walked over to him, placing the book in his lap. "No, I couldn't possibly take it..."

Zesha shook his head in response. "I won't ever have children..." She gave him a surprised look in return. "Why is that...?"

"Because the one woman whom I would ever have children with, will never love me."

Calista had a shocked look on her face, her mouth forming and 'o'. Slowly, she spoke. "And... Who might this woman be?"

He couldn't manage the words, so all he did was shakily reach out and rest his hand on her belly.

If she was shocked the first time, she was dumbfounded this time. A gasp escaped her, stammering softly as she slowly lowered her hand. Then, it gently rested over Zesha's...

She intertwined the fingers, squeezing it. Zesha gasped, looking her in those deep blue eyes. "C-Calista?"

Slowly, slowly those words spilled past her lips. "You're wrong. That woman would love to be mother to your children. To stay up with you all night, creating them. Run around with you all day playing with them..."

She leaned forwards. "To love their father, who I've seen everyday for what feels like years. To... Be with him eternally."

She shoved the book off his lap, sitting on his lap and kissing him. His eyes widened, then closed. He kissed back, wrapping his arms about her waist. They stayed that way for a long time, then they parted.

"What about your future? What are-"

"Never mind that. If it'll split us apart then I won't go through with it." She picked up the copy of 'Goodnight Moon', stroking the cover tenderly. "The only thing that I am sure of now, is that I want to live, own this shop, and be with you. And give you those children..."

She held the book against her abdomen and once again their lips were crushed together passionately.

* * *

><p><em>XD THERE WE GO! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT! XD I really liked writing it and think it's good... MERRY CHRISTMAS, MYSTICAL! I HOPE IT'S THE BEST! <em>


End file.
